U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,104,800 and 2,108,530 disclose use of electrically conductive wires which attach, respectively, to a vehicle wheel and vehicle frame, and make sliding contact with the alternate member, as means for dissipating tire-generated, static electric charge to a vehicle frame by circumventing the non-conductive lubricant in a wheel bearing.